vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Armand Navarro
Armand Navarro was a character who appeared in the first book of the novel series. He was a werewolf of the Navarro Family bloodline, being one of the factors keeping Klaus Mikaelson and Vivianne Lescheres apart as her fiancé. He was also responsible for Vivianne ceremoniously murdering an unnamed criminal in order to trigger her lycanthropy while influenced by his brutal father. Armand was the son of the leader of the Navarro Pack Solomon Navarro and an unnamed woman, the brother of Louis Navarro, the ex-fiancé of Vivianne Lescheres and the ex-son-in-law to be of Sofia Lescheres. Armand was a member and future Alpha of the Navarro werewolf family. Throughout the Originals Novels Series In The Originals: The Rise, Armand isn't seen much and his own POV is never described but is seen through Klaus and Vivianne. Klaus first sees him at a party dancing with his fiancé Vivianne. He rudely cuts in, not knowing who Armand is. Later, once an announcement is made by the family, Klaus witnesses Vivianne and Armand announce their engagement, much to his shock. Klaus "competes" for his fiancée's hand throughout the book and eventually discovers that the Navarros are pressurizing her into becoming as much a wolf as she is a witch: kill a human to activate her gene. Vivianne describes Armand as not pressurizing her until one night when they have a fight about it, Armand having been pushed by his wicked father. Once Vivianne finally breaks under the pressure, the Navarro Werewolves, hundreds of them, gather ceremoniously in the woods to witness Vivianne joining them. Armand is there to comfort Vivianne under the light of the full moon for her first transformation into lycanthropy. Vivianne murders the human after she is assured he is a criminal and Armand witnesses her transform as does he and the rest of the wolves. When Elijah attempts to attack one of the transformed werewolves, all the others, including Armand himself, attack Elijah, inflicting him with werewolf bites which end up killing him temporarily. Armand later attacks Klaus at a bar believing Elijah to be dead and wanting to make Klaus pay for his family's crimes, suspecting a conspiracy to destroy his family. Klaus obviously wins the battle, batting him so hard that he bleeds all over his jacket, which he takes back to Elijah, who gives it to Ysabelle to break the Navarros's sire bond over their property with one of Esther's spells. At the celebration which made the vampires' seat in the Factions official, Armand sees Vivianne with Klaus and calls her a whore. They have a heated argument which is seen by all the Factions in which he slaps her and she returns the favor after he states that one day, Klaus will ask her to turn into a vampire and she would also probably start sneaking behind his back with another guy. Armand then automatically suggests that the crowd be told of their engagement ending and leaves her to do so. Later, he is seen outside Hugo's house giving orders to the Navarro Pack. Vivianne, who was in the house, comes out to meet them before the ground beneath them explodes, killing all of them including Armand. Personality Armand Navarro seemed to hold himself in high regard as well as the rest of his Pack and valued Vivianne's innocence and later, loved her as he seemed heartbroken when he discovered that she was sleeping with Klaus. He has also shown a soft side as he has comforted Vivianne and offered her flowers at various given times. Armand seems to have some form of hubris as he was quite prideful when dealing with the Originals, who are not only vampires, but are over seven centuries older and more powerful than him. It is unknown under what circumstances he came to become a werewolf, but given his family's dark attitude and embracing of their lycanthropic nature, it can be assumed that he killed under the goading of Solomon Navarro. Physical Appearance He was an handsome man with a slim figure. He did not inherit his father or brother's size and burly shape. Powers and Abilities Regardless of the usual vulnerability and weakness of werewolves when in human form, the werewolves of the novels seem to possess some level of strength which allowed Navarro to hold his own even when fighting against a vampire as ruthless and remorseless and Klaus. Weaknesses Armand possesses the standard weaknesses of any werewolf and is very vulnerable to wolfsbane. Relationships * Armand and Solomon (Father and son/Armand is obligated and emotionally goaded by Sol/Allies) * Armand and Vivianne (Ex-fiancée/Former ally/Enemies) * Armand and Klaus (Rivalries/Love Triangle/Enemies) Appearances *''The Originals: The Rise'' (Death) *''The Originals: The Loss'' (Mentioned) *''The Originals: The Resurrection'' (Mentioned) Name *'Armand' is of German origin and means "army man" or "soldier". *'Navarro' is a Spanish name and the meaning is "plains". See also Category:Novel Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Navarro Family Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased